Knight Becomes Gamer (test Title)
by Haseoblade-Skyking01
Summary: This is the Au story of Remnants Seeker I was talking about but with a twist. The gamer semblance is mix with its usual and a abililty Called Great Sage from Tensei Slime data. Oh yeah expect Cameos from the different games and a main pairing Jaune X well its a surprise. Rated M for actual lemon themes. Also I wanna say thanks to Mugen No Tenma for being my beta.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again all, it's me again, but this time with a new story or rather, I should say the AU of Remnant's Seeker that I was talking about. This time, it's a gamer story and don't worry, I will try to keep it simple and have Jaune's growth shown. If I'm going too fast, just tell me and I will slow it down.**

 **With that said lets get to the chapter.**

 **Beta: Mugen no Tenma**

 _Chapter 1: Installation and meeting with an Old friend_

 **Jaune's Pov**

Damn.

What the hell man.

Just what happen to my life… I mean, yeah it was always horrible but this isn't how I expected to die. I was betrayed by my former friends, pushed off the cliff and plummeted to my death.

To make matters worse, I have a huge cut across my chest and back from my former partner and fellow team leader. Man, this is really sucks.

Oh well, I knew this would happen sooner or later. It's not like anybody would care if I'm there or not, I bet life would move on without any worry. Maybe I didn't deserve to live, maybe this is for the best. Yeah, suuure.

I'm so tired and bleeding out…

Oh well, I had a 'ok' life. Maybe I'll see you again, Mae… sorry if I couldn't help back then and keep my promise. I closed my eyes slowly, accepting my fate. My life is over...

 **(Unknown area/Void)**

I wonder how long I've been here, in this void. The first thought I had was I died and I didn't even deserve to go to heaven or hell.

 _Oh well, it's not so bad_ , my thoughts help me with the boredom.

In this darkness, my only company was the few happy memories I had in my old life and this lingering feeling of motherly love… but not from the person I called 'Mom.' While I was busy thinking, a blue message box like some pop-up from a game appeared in front of me.

 **Installation in progress…**

 _Installation for what?_ I thought.

 **Installation Complete.**

 **Gamer Semblance: Active**

 _Gamer…? is that actually a Semblance?_ I thought as another message appeared.

 _But I' m dead now, so is that really matters?_

 **Now downloading the following games:**

 **Undertale**

 **Final Fantasy XV**

 **Fate: Grand Order**

 _Hey I know those games. They were so much fun, too bad I can't play them anymore_ , I thought.

 **Downloading Complete.**

 **Please enter your name and age.**

 _This is so simple_ , I thought as I entered the information.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Age:18**

 **Registering…**

 **Regist** r **ation:** **Complete**

 **Welcome, Jaune Arc**

 **Now loading Training Room (FFXV)**

What.

Training Room? But I'm so dead Why I should train?

Scratch that, what is happening to me right now? I don't even know—

A bright flash filled my vision, forcing me to close both my eyes.

A moment later, and as I opened them again, I saw a room with multiple pillars. As I was looking around, another message appeared before my face.

 **Quest** A **lert** **: Tutorial**

 **An introduction to The Gamer semblance**

 **Reward: 10,000 EXP, 100 Lien, portal to a new world**

 **Accept? Yes/No**

Well, that was a thing. I don't really know what's happening, but fine. I'll play along with this Gamer thing.

 _A quest already? Oh well, lets see what this is about, may as well check it out,_ I thought as I tap 'yes' on the quest acceptance.

 **The Hub has been unlocked**

 **Mini Map unlocked**

 **Broadsword given for temporary use**

 _A weapon, huh? At least I'm not unarmed_ , I thought as I saw portal of darkness opened up.

A small monster up to my waist emerged from the portal with text above its head.

 **Goblin**

 **Lv: 5**

 **Hp: 50/50**

 _Hmm, okay… lets see what I can do—wait.. where's my sword?_ I thought as the goblin attacked and I dodged the swipe… or rather, phased through it.

 **Ability unlocked**

 **Phasing**

 **Warping**

 _Wait, my hub…_ I thought as I saw the sword symbol. _Oh, I get it_.

I pretended to swing a sword towards the goblin. As I did just that, a quick, small flash of light appeared in my hand as a one-handed sword, which I'm using to hit the goblin. Looks like my guess was right.

 **Goblin**

 **Lv: 5**

 **Hp: 50/45**

Alright, time to fight.

I yelled a loud battle cry as I ran to the goblin and tried to attack again, but the Goblin dodged my attack and tried to counter as I phased from it.

I tried to chain a combo move but the annoying thing keeps dodging and counter me again. I quickly parried it as it hit me back, and in that instance I took the change for my counter.

I quickly gathered my barrings and ran forward slashing it chest with my sword, slash it over and over and over again…before I finally managed to cut its head off.

 **Goblin Defeated**

 **50 exp rewarded**

 **10 lien rewarded**

 **Level up**

 _Cool, that was really something. I never did something that good until now,_ I thought as I summoned my stats and looked at the new info.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Lv: 2**

 **Hp: 100**

 **Mp: 100**

 **Aura(Ap): Undetermined**

 **Str: 35**

 **Def: 45**

 **Int: 20**

 **Chr: 10**

 **Speed (sp): 20**

 **Unassigned points: 5**

Okay, not bad… though I gotta admit, thats cool. Just one thing bothering me… why did my semblance chose to activate now of all times? Why now?

 **Quest completed**

 **Reward: 10,000**

 **Engine Blade rewarded**

 **Elemancy unlocked**

 **Inventory unlocked**

 **Level up x8**

 _Holy Shit, that's so broken_.

I looked at my stats again

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Lv: 10**

 **Hp: 175**

 **Mp: 200**

 **Ap: 500**

 **Str: 45**

 **Def: 50**

 **Int: 20**

 **Chr: 10**

 **Sp: 20**

 **Unassigned Points: 45**

Okay… maybe it's not so bad… wait what's that?

I pushed a tab titled **[Relationship]**.

 **Relationship: Remnant**

 **Ruby Rose: -500**

 **Weiss Schnee: -500**

 **Blake Belladonna: -500**

 **Yang Xiao Long: -500**

 **Pyrrha Nikos: -900**

 **Lie Ren: -500**

 **Nora Valkyrie: -500**

I frowned upon the list of my friends's back when I was still alive…

No, they were used to be my friends. That's all in the past. They are no longer on my side now.

It's all negative, no wonder. How am I not surprised, that is was to be expected. Before I can let out a sigh of depression, another message appeared in front of me.

 **Your unassigned points will involve your Speed, Intelligence, and Charm. Your Hp, MP, Str, and Def will grow automatically. Please assign your points.**

"Let's do this then!" I thought as I assigned the points.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Lv: 10**

 **Hp: 175**

 **Mp: 200**

 **Ap: 500**

 **Str: 45**

 **Def: 50**

 **Int: 35**

 **Sp: 35**

 **Chr: 25**

Now that's taken care of. But what now?

My answer came straight away in another message.

 **Since the tutorial is completed, it's time for you to leave the void.**

 **Note: When you awaken, the wounds you sustained before the semblance activ** **ates** **will remain until proper healing**

Well that sucks… hopefully, wherever I end up it will be at least a pleasant place to be.

 **Would you like to enter Undertale?**

 **Yes/No**

Undertale… I remember playing that game back then, and if I remembered correctly… I did a pacifist or neutral route. Yeah this would be good place to go, it would be fun to go.

I pushed 'yes'.

 **Preparing for transport…**

 **Tr** **ansportation:** **Activ** **ated**

The message finished as another bright light filled my vision, and I blacked out.

 **-3rd POV (Undertale Ruins)-**

In the area of the old ruins, there stands a 18 year old girl with dark brown hair, eyes closed, and wearing a striped shirt with shorts. The girl walked around in a frantic pace as if she was looking for something. This fast moving girl is known as Frisk.

 **Frisk's POV**

I better hurry.

Something doesn't feel right. It feels as if someone is calling me… but where are they?

I keep walking fastly inside the ruins, checking every room and section… yet my search turned up nothing. Nothing seem weird… yeah, nothing as far as I could see. Except… I haven't visited all of the places I can look around.

There is one more place to check out.

The place where I fell into the underground back then. I arrived at the entrance, only to see that everything was almost the same as usual. The light still shined down to the fire bed but there is bright red spots near it.

I quickly ran towards the flower bed and saw something I never thought to see down here. A human, blonde-haired boy that looks around my age… and he's bleeding profusely, crimson liquid soaking his armor wet.

Quickly, I moved closer to him to see the extent of his wounds.

Dear god.

His cuts, which I can see through the tears from his black hoodie, are deep… and seriously life-threatening. But he's still breathing… there's still hope to save him. I can still help him somehow. I wouldn't let him die while I can still do something.

I know Toriel and Sans can help this boy. I just hope that I can make it in time. Now, I better call Sans first… maybe his 'Shortcuts' can help. He'll probably will ask many questions but that doesn't matter now. Those questions can wait.

All of a sudden, he just coughes up blood, before falling silent again. I thought it was too late for a moment, but he's still holding on.

…Hang on. Please don't die on me, whoever you are.

 **(1 hour later)**

"My child, you did good bringing him here… Now he's safe." Toriel said. "But I must admit that I'm a bit curious. How did he get down here and attained these scars?"

I breathe a sigh of relif knowing that he is gonna survive, and I shook my head, not having any answer to her question.

"Frisk, do you mind watching him? I have to go for a moment." Toriel asked me and I nodded in response. "Good girl. If he awakens, please restrain him from making too much move. He's still in a bad shape."

"Yes, Ma'am." I nodded again.

As she left the room, I looked at the blonde boy again. Why I felt this familiar feeling? He's a stranger, I've never met him before. I was sure of it

As I begin to take a closer look, I noticed that his hair is long, reaching his shoulders and bright blond in color but looks somehow dimmed. I also noticed his face… he got a cute look, right there.

W—what is this? Why is my face warming up all of a sudden?

" _Oh, come on Frisk. You're acting like a hormone driven teen now._ " A female voice said suddenly. I jumped from the sudden speech and looked at the mirror hanging on the wall.

There she is… the person I share my body with. **Chara Dreemurr**.

It's been a while since she merged her soul with mine, and I thought she would never emerged again… but there she is, talking freely inside my head.

 _"_ _Oh, right. I forgot we BOTH are hormone driven, we're in the s_ _ame body anyway_. _Well, yours is more controlled th_ _an me_ _, I don't know, but you gotta admit, Frisk… he feels familiar. I just get this feeling_ _."_ Chara continued.

I agree with her. It's just this strange feeling crawling into my heart or some sort of connection to him. It feels so warm and comforting but I also feel a dark, depressing sadness.

Maybe, just maybe, when he wakes up… I'll get my answers. I just hope it's soon.

 **(2 days later)**

 **Jaune's POV**

Ah, man. I feel like shit.

And why do I feel like I'm sleeping on a cloud? Man, I don't wanna get up, I feel like sleeping forever—wait, what's that message?

 **All HP, and MP has been restored. Ailments h** **as been** **cured and removed.**

 **Skill: The restrictions of Gamer's Body and Gamer's Mind have been removed and unlocked. Now these skills will be your P** **assive skills.**

I guess the weird things that happened to me isn't any dream. I don't know whether I should feel happy or depressed about it.

The skills… that's cool, I guess. But… can I get a full explanation of these two?

I got my answer rather quickly.

 **Gamer's Body (Lv. Max)**

 **Converts pain to HP and AP, real damage and wounds will appear when all HP has been lost.**

 **Gamer's Mind (Lv. Max)**

 **Allows you to remain calm and collected through** **arduous** **situations.**

Okay.. well that's convenient and all, but where am I?

…

Right, if I remember correctly, I selected yes to enter Undertale. So… which part am I in? by the way, I'm still closing my eyes, so now I should…

I began to stir awake as I slowly open my eyes.

Only to see a girl around my age, her brown hair not even touching her shoulder. She wears a striped pink and blue shirt with blue pants. The girl looked at me as she noticed that I was woken up.

Her face was blank, almost without any expression. But it doesn't diminish the beauty she possess, even a little bit. She was…

"Whoa, a real angel." I said out loud. Am I really in the Heaven now?

And almost instantly, her face went into a deep blush.

Damn, I didn't mean to say that out loud. I can't help but admire her…

"Hey—"

Before I can say more than that, she frantically backs down and left, running.

I sighed.

Great job, Jaune. You just make a girl run away. Leave it to me to get a girl weirded out in your first meeting.

I'm just about to berate myself more when another message popped up.

 **Quest** **Alert**

 **Remembrance and Reunion**

 **Remember and reconnect with Frisk and the Monsters**

 **Reward: 1000 Exp, Links unlocked, +200 Relationship Points with them**

 **Failure: Frisk and the monsters would get suspicious of you and may kill you**

 **Accept? Yes/No**

Okay, that's really blunt.

They might kill me if I don't accept. That's so unfair. But when is everything really fair to me? Never. My experiences in my old world told me so.

I accepted the quest, and as I do that, the brown-haired girl comes back in, still with a small blush (which is really cute, I won't deny it) but with a slice of pie placed on a small plate. Is that for me? Well…

I should fix my mistakes, while I still got the chance. After she put the small plate beside me, I decided to talk.

"Hey… uh, sorry if I embarrass you with the angel thing…" I explained. "Um, it's just that with what I went through… seeing a kind face like yours is really comforting. I didn't mean anything by that."

She tilted her head with a questioning face (It's still cute as hell) before nodded in understanding. She still looks flushed though.

"My name's Jaune Arc… what's your name?" I asked her, to strike a comfortable conversation.

I waited for a second. She says nothing… before she leaned in and spoke in a really soft voice.

"Frisk."

"…Frisk?" I parroted.

My memory starts to come to me. That Frisk... The character I played as that long ago. All this time, I thought she was a boy. Never expected her as a cute girl… no offense to her.

As I made that thought, I begin to have this splitting headache and I turned to see that Frisk is suffering that same thing I'm going through. And another message sounded inside my head.

 **ERROR. ERROR... system face bug now booting with character sync system.**

 **Syncing with Frisk...**

 **Progress done.**

What the hell?

 **Skill Unlocked**

 **Scan (Lv.1)**

 **Shows the information of an object or person you observed.**

"Right… I remember now I know who you are Frisk after all we were partners… right?" I said.

Frisk said nothing but suddenly steps forward and hugged me.

"You remember too, huh?" I asked her as she nodded.

So… apparently, the headaches was something I have to experience to remember my lost memories. Got it.

That said, I just realize that my body is just covered in bandages, with my shirt, Pumpkin Pete hoodie and armor nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Frisk… do you know where are my clothes?" I asked her again, but before she can answer, a figure whose face resembles a goat with droopy ears and short horns walks in, wearing a purple robe with strange symbol on her chest.

I just said 'her', because she feels like… a mother to me. I don't really surprised to see her… in my newly-restored memories, I know her as Toriel.

"Ah, I see you're awake." She said as she took out my shirt and hoodie. "How are your feeling?"

"Oh… uh, yes, ma'am. I'm good." I replied as Frisk got off me.

"Well, that's good to hear. Though I must say, you gave us quite the scare when Frisk told me that another human fell down. And the wounds you had were dangerous… but we were able to save you at last." Toriel continued.

"Yeah… sorry for the trouble, and thank you for helping me, Ma'am." I said as I bowed to her. "My name's Jaune Arc, by the way."

She seems to be slightly surprised, before giving me a warm smile.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, Jaune." She nodded. "Frisk, now why don't you show him around the underground? Maybe have him meet Sans and Papyrus? They would be happy to see a new friend."

Frisk just nodded in response.

"But before that, we'll leave you to change, Jaune." Toriel said, before she and Frisk left the room.

Alright then.

Hmm, well… at least I still have my normal clothes and hoodie. But my armor was surely destroyed before coming here. Gotta find a new one or make it myself, I guess.

I thought that as I put my shirt and hoodie on.

I walked out of the room to see Frisk waiting for me, sporting a scarf around her neck.

"Shall we? Since I haven't remember much… you mind leading me?" I asked.

She nodded and gently grabbed my hand. We walked down the stairs and through the ruin exit to enter… Snowden.

Just as how I remembered, it was all white in a forever winter, only this time I'm not alone and have a cute girl by my side. This is a good turn of event so far.

We walked into Snowden, as I slowly manage to refamilarize myself to the area and then we went into a shop to get a snack while we're at it.

It was actually pretty fun, meeting the people of Snowden, and the best part was the atmosphere was so peaceful, it just made me feel at peace. This was something I lacked for a long time… I'm always being careful all in my life… never really experience any real peace with my old life.

"Frisk, this is actually pretty fun. I've never felt so relaxed before." I said to her as we walked through the town, and she smiled brightly in response.

And as I said that a quick message appeared in my head.

 **Frisk** **A** **ffection: +20**

Affection? I should be happy that a cute girl feels that way for me. Well… that's something refreshing.

As we walked through the town, we came upon one of the houses but with two mailboxes. One was empty and the other filled to the brim with what I thought was junk mails.

"Ah, Frisk! There you are, Hello!" A voice called out.

A skeleton wearing armor came out of the house. The armor is a white chest plate with gold trim, with orange-red gloves with gold trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, and orange-red boots. I instantly used scan on him to see if my guess was right… well, it looks like I was.

 **Papyrus**

 **Lv 17**

 **Atk: 20**

 **Def: 25**

Yep, it's him. The taller but goofy younger brother of The Skelebros.

I watched as he walked up to us.

"Hey, Frisk. Who's this? Your new friend?" Papyrus asked her as he looked at me, his goofy grin plastered on his skeletal face.

"Oh… um, I'm Jaune, Frisk actually saved me." I explained, and Papyrus took the information in rather slowly.

"Ahh, so you're the human that Frisk saved!" He yelled. "It's very nice to meet you, I'm the Great Papyrus!" He yelled again, while extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Papyrus." I replied as I shook his hand.

"Oh, that reminds me, Frisk… I'm glad I saw you, I have a favor to ask. Would you hear me out?" Papyrus turned away to look at Frisk, and she nodded to ask what it was.

"Okay… I need to give Sans his lunch as he left it on the counter, but I have to meet with Undyne for my cooking class…" Papyrus explained. "So, do you mind dropping this off for me?"

Frisked nodded in response as she took the lunch bag. As she did that another message popped up before my face.

 **Quest Received: Skelebros Delivery** **!**

 **Accompany Frisk to deliver Sans's lunch**

 **Reward: 100+ EXP, +15** **Affection From Frisk** **, Papyrus remembers you**

 **Penalty: -20** **A** **ffection From Frisk, Papyrus doesn't remember you**

I tapped accept, because as I said… I don't mind helping.

With that said, Papyrus went back into his and Sans's house to wait for Undyne to arrive. We left their house and quickly headed to Sans's sentry station.

While it's nice to go through the snow, it's surprising that the temperature changes quickly between the areas. As we gotten to the station, we see the skeleton we're looking for asleep in the floor. No surprise there. He was a lazy skeleton after all.

After we gotten closer to him, Frisk shook him awake.

"…Oh, kid… it's you, what's up?" Sans said cooly as he looked at us but not before he did a quick glance at me. Frisk brought up Sans' lunch bag that he left at their house and hands it over to him.

"Heh, thanks kids. I forgot about this…" Sans said as he took the bag. "Also, you seem to wake up fast huh? And I guess I didn't catch your name, kid." He looked at me.

"Well…yeah, Frisk told me that you helped me… So I thought I come to you in person to say my thanks." I told him. "Name's Jaune Arc."

"Cool. I'm Sans, just in case you don't know. It's no problem kid. Besides… I had nothing to do anyway." Sans replied, his wide grin never left his face.

 **Quest Completed** **!**

 **Reward: 100 exp, Papyrus remembers you**

"Anyway, Frisk… do you mind if I talk to your friend?" Sans said. "Don't worry, I won't do anything rash or anything like that."

Frisk looking at him with questioning look on her face, but then she nodded and left to meet someone… she says it's Napstablook.

After she's out from the sight, Sans approached me, still smiling but this time I feel something different from him.

"So… tell me kid, just what are you doing here? And what is your purpose with Frisk?"

"Uh… purpose?"

"Yeah. You better answer it, kid… because, depending on your answer… you may go and stay here… or you will have a **bad time**."

One of his pupil disappeared, and his right eye was wide, glowing yellow and blue…giving him a dark murderous look that sends shivers down my spine.

Should I tell him the truth? I guess nothing would hurt to tell him… but would he accept the truth that I comes from another world? Not sure, but… Oh well, see if I care, Remnant. You're not my world anymore.

Not wanting any trouble, I told Sans about my world, my life, my horrible family life, to my torture, up to beacon even how I gotten my scars… though I did add some happy moments. And while I told him my stories, he just sat there listening and nodding every so often.

Somehow… I think he understands my plight.

"So that's how you got here. I was kinda surprised that you came from another world… dimension travelers… hum…" Sans mused softly. "Heh… we never got that kind of thing happened in any timeline... but of course there's first time for anything…"

"…um, timeline?" I was puzzled.

"Don't sweat it, it's nothing." He shook his head. "Anyway… I gotta say, kid… your life sucks, I get that, but I'll ask again… What is your purpose with Frisk? What do you want with her?"

"She saved me. I owe her my life, so I'm gonna do what's right and protect her. But of course, to do so, I need to get stronger first. If I don't… this life is just gonna be a waste. I will get stronger." I smiled confidently.

I looked at Sans again. His pupils had returned to normal, the creepy glowing from before had disappeared completely. That's a good sign… I think?

"Hmm… I like your answer, kid. I guess I can trust you." Sans got up. "So, as a token of my trust… tomorrow, I want you to come here. I need you to meet somebody."

"I can do that. I'll do anything to maintain your trust, Sans."

"Well said kid. I'll see you tomorrow then." Sans said before he walks away, left me alone.

I just stood there like a statue, don't know what to do, until Frisk came back.

"Where's Sans?" she asked.

"I don't know. He just left." I shrugged.

"… what did he said?" her eyebrows goes up. "Did he does something strange?"

"Oh, nothing. He just said to take care of you nicely, which I accept."

"W—what?!"

Why is she suddenly blushing?

I'm just about to ask her why, but she cut in before I can open my mouth, saying that we were out for too long and we need to head back to the ruins for dinner. All while blushing like a ripe tomato.

Well, since they helped me out, I decided to clean up afterwards… so I won't feel like I'm freeloading. It wasn't all bad. I can even say that the day was perfect, though every time I looked at Frisk… something felt off, not about her occasional blush, not that. I'm not sure why, it's just my felt… different.

Ah, well. It's probably none of my business, I need to sleep for tomorrow.

 **Chara's POV (Ruins: Midnight)**

Hmm, this is perfect. I can actually go outside now.

And what's making it all better is now Frisk had fallen asleep, now then… what about that guy… Jaune?

I floated through the walls to see that boy in question on the bed, sleeping but struggling and delirious, almost as if he's being attacked.

Good thing he's also asleep. Now it's time to find out your true intentions, boy.

I touched Jaune's forehead and instantly entering his dreams.

 **(Jaune's Nightmare Re** **alm** **)**

Okay… this isn't bad at all. A town but it looks empty… wait. What's on the wall? That was a sign, attached to the walls.

 ** _Come, see the torture of the Demon's Spawn_** _ **!**_

I raised my eyebrows. The Demon's Spawn? Sounds like what would be my nickname in my world… wonder what is that in here?

I was curious as I continued through the town. Eventually, I saw a large platform, and on it… a child, looks not older than a nine years old chained to the stand. His blonde hair, blue eyes… that made me realize who it is.

That boy, Jaune.

And something boils in my very depths of… SOUL? I didn't even know if I still human enough to have that.

"As you can see, this young man, the Demon's Spawn Jaune has been a curse and scourge to our glorious town for far too long… and now that he has been captured, it's to time to relieve this curse by torture to death!"

A man, wearing large armor resembling a paladin yelled out as the huge crowd cheered.

"Feel the pain, you freak!"

"Die in suffering!"

"Death to the Demon's Spawn!"

"Death!"

Am I getting soft all this time inside Frisk's body?

Seeing them torture the child made my blood boils. Not with the overwhelming pleasure that everybody else refers to 'bloodlust', but with something else… what is this? Wrath?

I'm getting… angry? Yes, it should be the right terms to that.

The residents of The Underground may called me evil, but this fuels my rage as they started the torture little Jaune.

I felt my anger slowly rise up. As soon as the man finished his speech, a group of teenagers begin to kick Jaune and with each hit they broke his bones and limbs.

With each hit, I heard a cry of pain, and the cries get louder and louder, causing my anger to rise evenmore. I tried to control myself as one of the teenagers shot the child in his legs with a gun.

…

That's when I lose it.

 **THAT'S IT.**

 **I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!**

I'll kill them.

I'll kill them all.

 **YOU ARE FILLED WITH HATE**

In my hands I see the 'real knife' in all of its blood red, crimson glory. I came in here, thinking I would find Jaune's soul devious and horrible, hell bent on destroying everything, just like mine.

Instead, all I found is a pure tortured and broken soul. Like Frisk. Maybe even purer than even her.

With my eyes blackened, as dark as the abyss, I stabbed one of the spectators through his back. This didn't go unnoticed, as everyone in the crowd turn to me with their weapons in hand. Heh.

Bloodlust filled me once again.

Let's destroy everything in this wretched world. Everyone, everything in these worthless memories... Let's turn 'em all to dust.

" **So you like hurting kids huh? Well...** "

I merely stood by as a guy wearing heavy armor holding a mace swung his weapon furiously at me only for me to dodge it effortlessly… and cut his head off his shoulders. I felt something was blocking my deathblow, just something like a forcefield, but it crumbles rather easily.

Blood splattered to ground and my clothes, but I didn't care. Won't care.

A blonde brawler charged in and tried to pummel me with her gauntleted hands. I scoffed and then summoned an empty gun and shot a red laser at the brawler, hitting her heart. Instant kill. How fun. The laser doesn't outright kill her, but just like before, something blocked the attack for a second.

Huh. Doesn't matter. They meant nothing to me.

Then I felt a ribbon wrapped around my arm, and I turned to see a girl with black cat ears holding my arm back with her weird weapons. I tug the ribbon wrapped around my arm, pulling her towards me…

And I cut her body in half, ignoring the same forcefield her body projects like the other.

These things are too easy to kill. This is just my guess—but I was sure that my guess is right— these people are his tormentors. Three teenagers—a girl holding a sledge hammer, a boy with long black hair holding twin machine guns and a girl wearing spartan armor holding a red spear.

All of them ran forward trying to attack me.

You think you have advantages on numbers? Well, let's see about that.

I dodged the sledge hammer and tried to put an end to its wielder by a swift swing of my knife, only to get hit by the amazon's rifle, sending my melee weapon to the ground. The boy shoots his dual machine gun, but I dodged it by jumping backwards.

They were annoying. Best if I just kill them from distance. The point is clear. I just have to kill them. Yes.

 **KILL.**

I shot another laser, blowing a hole on the hammer girl right in her chest and then called another knife to kill the boy with the long hair, my knife slits his throat, taken almost half of his neck and send him falling to his painful death.

Two down, one left.

The amazon was the smartest, I give her that. She kept switching her fighting style to keep up with my attacks and countering. However, it was all for naught as I kept dodging them easily.

I've fought a powerful magic skeleton that shoots lasers out dragon skulls and dragging objects with his mind… this is nothing. Just a bore.

Starting to get tired of this tussel, I begin to run through the crowd. I swing my knife wildly and blindly, killing all of the spectators—their screams ringing in my ears as a beautiful song— as I came around, back to the amazon and cut up her body. Until her body was reduced to mere hunks of flesh and blood.

No mercy. This is a genocide.

Only one left the paladin on the platform with Jaune.

"Tell me something. Why would you save this cursed little shit stain of Remnant, he's not worth it!" he yelled as I walked closer. "Hey, bitch, you heard me? Answer my question!"

I heard none of it as I walked closer, only seeing the young, tortured Jaune with multiple scars and wounds all over his body. The paladin tried to swing a claymore at me… only for it to be met with my knife and sliced to bits.

He was dumbstruck as I felt my mouth forming a grin. I can't see my own fvce, but I know I like the reaction the paladin gave me when he just watches helplessly… as if he saw a monster right before his eyes. That was hilarious.

That instance, I cut him down. I kept cutting the man to pieces and when the deed was done, the town began to change into a prison… and in the cell was Jaune, still chained up.

I cut the bars and chains, hoping for him to walk out. But no, he still just sat there in fear, staring at my face in horror. I reach my hand out, only for him to retreat to the wall with a shriek.

I looked at the mirror in the cell and saw my reflection covered head to toe in blood. And what's that big, red orbs on my face? Is that my eyes? Doesn't matter, the point is, I see why he's afraid.

I continued to look at the mirror.

Maybe I can help ease his fears… but how?

I thought as I remembered what he called Frisk after waking up... an angel.

That's what I need a angel costume and I know the perfect outfit. Right, now I'm gonna cosplay as an angel. A bit ridiculous, but so what? It doesn't matter.

I concentrated to change my appearance. I begin to glow with a bright light.

Change the eye colors. Erase the blood stains. Grow angelic traits. White wing. Halo circle above my head. White clothing.

As the light died down, I saw myself in a white angel outfit with wings on my back. No traits of my previous self, even though it just merely cosmetic.

"Hey, Little One. It's okay now, the bad peoples are gone." I said as I stretch my hand out again.

He was hesitant as he slowly walked up to me. When I got a closer look… my heart almost stopped. This Jaune had more scars and wounds on his body as I saw multiple slash scars along with bruises and black eyes.

Damn those people. He deserved better than this.

"Hey… It's okay, you're safe now." I said as I drew him in for a hug.

He slowly teared up as he begin to cry. He cried for who knows how long as he kept crying, I told him to let it all out. Later his cries slowly died down as he slowly went to sleep in my arms.

And to my surprise, the scene changed again this time what looks to be a forest with the sun shining. I walked to the biggest tree in front of me and laid him down gently on the grass.

How ironic now. I, Chara Dreemurr, the one everybody called a monster capable of destroying the world… now is helping a boy coping with his nightmare as an angel? The tables has been turned for sure.

Looks like my work here is done. I closed my eyes and slowly exit the dream. In the real world, I turned to Jaune. He still asleep like before… but peacefully now.

I had him all wrong. I thought as I left the room and went back to Frisk's side, retreating inside her body again.

Well Frisk… looks like we may have a keeper. This Jaune boy.

I silently said that as I, too, went to sleep.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Hello all again I hope you like the story also if you don't know who the paladin is its a personification of Jaune's family and the crowd was the people of beacon so I hope everyone liked it also before I go I have a omake to leave for you guys also what do you guys think of Jaune x Frisk/Chara tell me in the reviews now for the Omake. Also thanks to Mugen no Tenma for being my beta**

 **Omake: Wedding**

 **3rd POV**

"Oh, man… I'm so nervous." Said a blonde man, around 22 of age wearing a tux on an altar in a church.

"Why are you worried? You both clearly love each other." A guy with sheep horns said as he was also wearing a tux.

"I know, I'm just so nervous man… that's all." The blonde replied.

"Come on, Jaune. This is your wedding day, so chin and man up alright?" The goat man said.

"Yeah, I'll try… Asriel." Jaune nodded.

"Hey, look at that. Your bride is here." Asriel said as the piano player begin to play 'here comes the bride' as the chapel doors open to reveal Charisk in a white wedding dress with Asgore in hand as they walked down the aisle.

"Oh, man… she's beautiful." Jaune thought as the duo came up.

"Be sure to treat her right young man I put my faith in you." Asgore told Jaune.

Jaune nodded as Frisk stood beside him. With both the bride and groom standing right next to each other, the pastor, Papyrus begin to say his speech.

"Dearly beloved… we are gathered here today to witness the most joyous moment for the wedding between Charisk Dreemur and Jaune Arc. Now Frisk, do you take Jaune to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health until the day you die?" Papyrus asked her.

"I do." Charisk replied.

"Now Jaune, do you take Frisk to be your lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health you be by her side till death do you parts." Papyrus asked him.

"I do." Jaune replied.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now announce you, man and wife!" Papyrus yelled as the crowed cheered.

"You may now kiss the bride." Papyrus said.

As the newly-weds turned to each other as they leaned in each other for a kiss only for the scene to fade to white.

Jaune woke up in a sweat blushing in a deep shade of red.

"Ah, man… and it was just getting to the good part too. Damnit." Jaune cursed as he flopped back down in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all i'm back again with a new chapter of Knight becomes Gamer. Sadly couldn't think of a better title so we're gonna roll with it for now. Also I'm glad people are on board with the Jaune Frisk/Chara pairing its nice. Also In this chapter some of Jaune's origins is gonna exposed but not to too much however if your smart enough to make the connections then bravo to you. Anyway on to the story!**

 _Chapter 2:Training, Connections and answers_

 **Frisk's POV (Frisk Dream)**

Oh man, I feel so comfortable. The bed is softer than usual… the feeling is so good.

"Frisk its time to wake up." a voice calls out.

"Mmm?"

That voice sounds familiar... Jaune is that you? I slowly opened my eyes to see the guy in question albeit a little older than the last time I saw him.

"Morning, hun." He said as he kissed me.

I felt my face getting hot instantly, blushed pure red like a strawberry. He just smiled brightly.

"Come on, little one wants to see his mommy." He said as he left the room.

I got off my bed and looked at my reflection in a nearby mirror.

Whoa.

I noticed that I also looked older now, that my figure had filled out a bit, my chest and hips were a little bigger and my hair was longer, reaching my upper back. I sure looked better now.

He said that someone wanted to see me... wait, am I a mother now?

I walked out of the bedroom, into the hallway that reminded me of Toriel's house. I continued to move into the living room and kitchen, only to see Jaune holding a baby in a bundle of blankets.

"Ahh, there you are." Jaune said, as he turned. "Look, Jason there's mommy" He showed me the baby… our…our own child.

 _I'm a mother now_.

My thoughts running overdrive, but I smiled as Jaune handed me our son. I took a closer look and saw that our son had brown hair, a little pale in skin tone, and had Jaune's beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, sit down. I'll have the breakfast ready soon." Jaune said, turning away.

I nodded, and then sat down at the table and continued to play with our son's hands. Before long, something just had to happen abruptly.

The scene suddenly faded to white as I heard Jason giggling.

 **(Ruins: Day)**

I woke up in my bed in a deep blush.

It all was a dream. But…all of it felt so real.

Me and Jaune… we were married and had a child... oh god…

No, wake up Frisk. Take a breath and calm down. I shook my head to clear it from all indecent thought (not that way but close) and sighed deeply.

A moment passed, then I got myself out of bed and head towards my drawer to get a set of spare clothes. I begin to step into the bathroom and got into the shower…

I hope it will be good enough to help ease my thoughts.

 **Jaune's POV**

Sigh.

I got out of bed, but still recalling that dream. The dream that I can't forget. It was the same dream, the same nightmare I experienced so many times ago… but the dream before was different. A same start, but different ending.

Someone saved me from my nightmares… but who is it? I can't remember her face, but her voice was still fresh inside my head…

" _It's okay… you're safe now_."

Clad in white with pure white wings, I can only think of an angel. I wonder who she was… and I hope I can meet her once again, in dream world or real world. I have to thank her for saving me from my nightmare.

Anyway… I should get out from my bed now. Yeah.

I headed to the bathroom and opened the door…

My jaw dropped.

I'll be honest. I never expected to see Frisk just getting out of the shower.

When we looked at each other it's as if time had froze. I tried my hardest not to look at her, just to be polite and noticed something I shouldn't have. she has—

Before I could even make my thought, I was knocked out by a punch in the face…

Although not before a message was played in my head.

 **Frisk affection: -5**

 _Shit._

When I came to, I was in my bed again… but this time, with Frisk by my side, still blushing like a tomato.

"…Stupid." She muttered, looking away from me.

"I'm sorry! I don't know someone in there!" I hastily said.

"…you can always check first." She pouted.

Ugh. You are an idiot, Jaune. This is why you always fail to hit on a lady.

"Look, I know this is my fault, Frisk. I'm really sorry." I rubbed the back of my head. "I had a lot in my mind… I'm not gonna excuse myself, but I apologize for walking in. Would you forgive me?"

To prove my point, I bowed deeply to her. I just hope she forgives me…

Silence for a while. I slowly looked up to her… just in time to see Frisk nod in understanding. Thank god.

That doesn't instantly erase the awkwardness between us, though. So I started a new topic, a _much less_ awkward topic.

"Oh… by the way Frisk, Sans told me to meet him for something. You mind coming with me?" I asked her.

"…not at all." She nodded in response.

Soon, we got out out of the ruins and headed to the Skelebros house.

 **(Snowden: Sans and Papyrus's house)**

"Ah, Frisk, Jaune! HELLO!" Papyrus yelled his greetings as he opened the door.

"Hello, Papyrus. Is Sans here?" I asked.

"Yes, of course! He is here!" Papyrus nodded. "Sans, Jaune and Frisk are here! They wants to see you!" He yelled.

Then Sans came out of his room, looked as lazy as ever.

"Ah, so you made it. Glad you kept your promise." He sports his usual grin. "Okay, anyway… Jaune, you come with me. And Paps, you mind giving Frisk a cooking lesson while we're out?" Sans said as he came out of the house.

"We won't be long, Frisk. I promise." I said to the brown-haired girl.

Frisk gave me a worried look, but nodded eventually.

I followed Sans through Snowden, heading to a waterfall.

"Hey, Sans… where are we going?" I asked him as we continued walking.

"To a training room, for you, and also to meet one of your teachers." Sans answered.

"…Teachers?"

"Didn't you say you want to become stronger? They will train you."

"…oh, I see…"

We continued walking in silence as we went to a chamber with an altar. Sans stopped there.

"Is this the place?" I asked

"Yep, this is the place." Sans replied with a strange, cheerful tone.

He looked around, as if to find something that isn't there before.

"Hey, Ink! Are you there?!" Sans yelled.

He directed his words at what is looked like a paint stain as a person resembling an older, taller Sans wearing a coat with fur on the collar, ink like cracks on his face and a giant pen on his back and when he opened his eyes one had a star in it.

"Sans! How are you doing, dude?" Ink Sans said.

"Good, I guess. I brought the kid I told you about." Sans said as he pointed to me.

Ink directed his attention to me.

"So, you're Jaune, huh?" he said. "Nice to meet you, kid. My name is Ink, others call me G!Ink, and I will help in your training." Ink explained.

"I see… and how would you do that?" I asked.

"You see, kid, like all Sanses… we have knowldge of the multiverse. But as for me, I can bring others with me." Ink explained.

"Okay… so who's first?" I asked.

"First… you're gonna train with me, in terms of basic combat and abilities." Ink said as he drew a smaller version of his pen on his back.

"Uh… alright… when do we start?" I asked as I got in stance.

"Whenever you are ready, kid." Ink replied,

As soon as his answer come, I ran forward towards him, sword in hand. He made a slashing motion with his pen as an airborne slash, causing an ink blast launch itself towards me.

I blocked it, of course. Though my movement was too slow, as another slash came to me. I tried to block it again, but failed, so I leave it to my aura to take the blow. Aura blocks injuries, but doesn't block pain, and it hurts a lot.

I quickly looked at my stats.

 **Hp: 175/175**

 **Mp: 200/200**

 **Ap: 500/250**

 _Damn, he's strong. But he's only playing with me..._

This situation is a total shit for me. I thought that as a message played in my head.

 **Now activating Master-Servant Sync: Fate Grand Order**

 **Now Syncing with: Heroic Spirit—Archer EMIYA**

 **Synch: 50%**

 _What the hell does that mean?_

Then, a new weapon was added to my hub.

 **Kanshou and Bakuya has been added to your inventory!**

Cool! Not just one, but two! Let's check it out!

I switched my sword to my new twin swords, as i deflected Ink's slash, then ran forward to him.

I quickly brought down Bakuya, the white saber, only for it to be blocked easily by Ink's pen. Ink tried to hit me again as I parried the blows, I manage to get one strike in.

However, as I did just that, Ink turned into a black blob that boiled down to goo.

"Hmm… very interesting… but as much as I want to continue this…" Ink said as he appeared behind me and kicked me in the back, sending tumbling and rolling on the ground… rather shamefully.

"I afraid we're done here, kid." Ink said as he put back his small pen.

He then turned to Sans, who was watching our session without cracking any words, just his usual wide smile plastered on his face.

"Sans, I gotta admit, this guy has a real potential and a lot of it. Also, he's smart and can think on the fly." Ink said, before he threw a glance at me. "He's really clever… but still needs training. He's inexperienced." He shrugged.

"I see. So what's your final verdicton him, Ink?" Sans asked his much more colorful self nonchalantly.

"I'd say yeah, we'll train him. He has a lot of potential and needs guidance. That's where we come in. We'll train him, hard." Ink replied.

"Um," I gulped.

I feel something bad would happen in few moments…

"Get ready to go again, kid. But this time, you won't go against me. I have a different opponent for you." Ink said as he took his giant pen.

He marked the ground with black and white ink as another sans appeared. This time with red and white eyes, wearing black and white clothes with a giant blade on his back. Obviously with the same wide grin as his fellow Sanses.

"Cross here will be your Sword Mastery Instructor." Ink said as Cross drew his blade wordlessly.

I quickly summoned Kanshou and Bakuya as we got in stance. I charged at the new Sans with all the ferocity I can muster…. Resulting in an instant loss in just 3 blows from Cross and my aura depleted… and my Hp at 10.

Goddamnit.

"Hmm, maybe we went too fast?" Ink muttered. "Ah, nevermind then… as I said before, Jaune… he will be your Sword Mastery Instructor, but you need someone to work on your range combat. Let's work on that." Ink clapped his hand.

"How? Are you gonna teach me how to shoot. Or something like that?"

"Yeah, and I know the guy who can teach you that. Cross, thanks… you can go home now." Ink said.

Cross just shrugged and went back to his paint mark.

With him gone, Ink made another mark on the ground, and another Sans appeared but wearing something akin to hunter in the polar ice caps **(Huntertale Sans).**

"This is Hunter Sans. He will teach you on how to use a bow and a dagger." Ink explained.

"You have a bow don't you?" Hunter asked as I quietly used Scan on him.

 **Hunter! Sans**

 **Lv.?**

 **Hp: ?**

 **Atk: ?**

 **Def: ?**

As I did this a message played in my head.

 **Scan has leveled up. Now you can re** **a** **d moods**

And after a grievous training sessions…

"Good. You seem tired, so let's call it a day." Hunter said. "Come back tomorrow, and we will continue your training." He begins to walk away.

"Well, you heard the man, Jaune. Come back tomorrow to continue you training." Ink said as both of them disappeared into their paint mark.

I sighed in exhaustion, only to be startled by a loud clapping noise.

"Bravo, kid. Good job on surviving their training." Sans said as he approached me, his usual wide grin greets me. "Do you feel stronger?"

"Yeah, I guess I've become a lot better now."

I got up and dusted myself off as a message played in my head just in time.

 **Thanks to the training, your strength and defense has increased by 2**

 **Would you like to de-sync with Archer EMIYA?**

I tapped yes, and I managed to feel a loss of skills. After that happen we took a while to get back to Sans's house.

And almost immediately, Frisk greeted us.

"Ah, Sans, Jaune, welcome back, how did it go?"

"It… went well, all things considered." I replied.

Frisk sighed in relief, but then immediately grabbed the blonde boy's hand.

"Jaune, we gotta get grocceries on the way. Plus some new clothes for you." Frisk said rather quickly.

"Alright, we might as well head back." I replied as we begin to leave. "Sans, Papyrus, see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, Jaune. Same time tomorrow." Sans called out as we went down the road.

 **(Ruins: Night time)**

After dinner, Toriel told us we have to house sit for a week and it may not be shown but Toriel look like if I tried anything she would kill me. However, I had a lot on my mind… like, what happened during my training. It said I was synced with someone, an archer with the name of EMIYA.

"Hey, uh… Great Sage, can you hear me?" I asked in a lone tone, almost resembling a mumble.

A moment later, I got my answer in the form of a female voice. It almost sounded soothing and calm to my ears.

 _"Yes, I can hear you. How may I be of help?"_ _The voice replied_

"I have questions about my power. Can you answer them?" I asked.

 _"What is it you want to know?"_ _the voice replied_ again.

"When the system activated, why did it go to that EMIYA guy? Why we are synchronized?" I asked.

 _"I automatically connected you with the servant you had the most connection and sync with."_ _She replied._

"I see… okay." I replied, don't know what to ask anymore.

 _"Master, there is something about your bloodline that troubles me."_ _She suddenly said._

"What is it?" I asked.

 _"Since that you want the info, are you sure you can handle it?"_ _she asked b_ ack.

Now I'm puzzled.

"I'm sure, just tell me." I said, shaking my head.

 _"Well, Master. From examining your body structure and blood, the results shows that you may have been born naturally. However, your DNA says something else_ _about your lineage_. _"_ _She explained._

"How so?"

 _"From the looks of your DNA it seems you're a Designer Baby" she replied._

"What the hell is a Designer Baby?" I asked.

 _"A Designer Baby is a child created with artificially modified DNA. Meaning, while you were born naturally your genetics say otherwise."_

"…I see. What about my parents?"

 _"From what I exaimed you do have Arc blood from Nick Arc, however… your mother isn't Elizabeth Arc."_

I felt something like dread on the bottom of my stomach.

"So who is my real mother?"

 _"Unknown. However, from what I scanned… there is undeni_ _able_ _traces of Grimm DNA as well."_

"Grimm?! In my blood stream?!" I nearly yelled in shock.

 _"Due to the DNA altering you were set to live for a certain amount of time."_

"How long do I have left?" I asked.

 _"Originally, you would've lived to your 20th birthday. However, now it's not the case."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"Due to your death at the betrayal from your former friends, and thanks to your semblance brining you back to life, now you has been given a normal life span."_

Well… that's a relief, I guess. At least I won't die suddenly or anything like that.

 _"Master, might I ask something?" She said suddenly._

"What is it?" I asked.

 _"Looking through your thought process, it seems you harbor feelings for someone." she replied._

"Oh, uhh…" I started to stumble.

 _"Yes, for a person named Frisk."_

 _Th_ at's…

"I… uhh that's… not true."

 _"Your heartbeat has increased and you_ _a_ _re sweating." She said_

"And you are correct… I do have feelings but I'm afraid."

 _"_ _Afraid of what? Master?"_

"Abandonment, just being abandoned and betrayed and having my heart broken again. I've always wore my heart on my sleeves and gave my trust easily but only to feel pain, betrayal, and abandonment again. I don't want that." I explained.

 _"Master from the interactions with Frisk I have noted that her caring and kind soul is guninine and true"_ _she s_ aid.

"I know and I realized that. But I'm still afraid to let my feelings out." I replied.

 _"Master, might I then propose a suggestion?"_

"What is it?".

 **Frisk's POV**

Oh this isn't good, he alone with a boy my age and to make matters worse he's hot. However something still feels off, even when we're together I feel sadness from Jaune like he's afraid of something.

I mean seeing a old friend after a long time is just amazing but something still seems off. A knock came at my door.

"Frisk are you still awake?" Jaune's voice called out.

"Jaune is that you?" I asked.

"Yes. Can I come in? I wanna talk." He replied.

"Sure, come in." I replied, and he opened up my door.

"So, what's up? It seems there's something on your mind." I asked him with a worried look.

As he came in he was wearing a white t-shirt with black shorts.

"Well… I was hoping we could talk. If you don't mind." Jaune said hesitantly.

"Sure, I don't mind. What do you wanna talk about?" I replied as I motioned him to sit on my bed.

"It's about my life before I came here, I know you and the others were curious… but I had told Sans in order for him to trust me. So, I hope you understand." He said.

I nodded in response as I understand how Sans act in secret so it's understandable.

"Quick thing it can get bad and graphic too. So I hope your okay with that." He added.

"Sure, I'm ready." I replied.

With that said Jaune begin to tell me about his life, how he grew up, where he grew up, and his family.

Honestly I expected something good but I was dead wrong.

Jaune, a guy that's so kind and pure having to live a life like that and doing that to a child as I almost teared up just hearing it. Then he told me about his school life and the friends he made finally something happy...

OH GOD, how I was wrong again.

And to hear that he died before coming here, I instantly cried, knowing what it's like to die as I hugged him. Being the kind guy I know, he's the one that comforted me as he told me an upside.

He said because of his new power he was able to be revived, just like me with the [Reset] and [SAVE].

"So… that's my story, if you think less of me I understand. My luck with girls is abyssmal at best—" Jaune said…

But I cut him off.

"Jaune, look at me." I said as I grabbed his face and had him look towards me and in a bold move I kissed him... and then hug him slowly.

"Jaune, there's no way I could ever think less of you. In this short time, I got to know the real you, it shows that your kind and compassionate. It's shows what you are as a person." I explained as I flet something wet on my shoulder.

Jaune, he's crying as I felt his arms around me as he kept repeating in a whisper 'thank you, thank you..' he kept saying as he held me.

I know that this is a tense moment, I just kept quiet as I rubbed his back. To an unknown amount of time we sat there as we held each other, but unknown to me Jaune fell asleep as we fell back on the bed,

Before long, I also felled asleep. Here, in my room in the company of each others arms… it felt safe. Safe and secure, a source of warmth that could never be replaced.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: So yeah that was the chapter hope everyone enjoyed it. Also I let out the big shock of how came to be and also if you already have an idea of who's Jaune's real mother is then say it in the reviews. So what do you guys think you liked or not leave your eview. Also there is a reason I had made the first connection to fate Grand Order with Emiya Archer and the reason for that is a secret... So yeah nevermind. Now for an omake SHITS GETS DARK. Also if your a fan of samurai Jack REPRESENT JACK'S BACK BABY YEAH! oh yeah next updates are TBR Reboot and Glaive of arc**

 **Omake: A dream connection**

 **3rd POV**

It's always not easy to know that your mind, your soul that has been through so much torture over the years it can influence so much on their soul and psyche.

For those who helped and cared for him, they share a dream that show a symbol of trust he believes in.

 **(Frisk/Chara, Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel's shared dream)**

In this shared dream we see Frisk, Chara, Sans, Papyrus and Toriel standing in a forest with the light shining down.

In this forest besides the trees there were a few rivers, and along with them there were weapons near each tree. Each and every weapon had looked pristine and in perfect condition as the sounds of birds could be heard. To those that he trusted, it was a peaceful scene and near the biggest tree **(A/N: it's the Korok Forest/ Lost woods)** Jaune was sleeping under it.

And in front of him, on a pedestal a sword with light and darkness inscribed on the blade. Near Jaune was a woman of pale skin and white hair, as she stared at him in silence, those in this dream felt calm and loved as if it was a safe place.

However, for those who hurt him, they experienced a different dream… to put simply, a nightmare.

 **(The Arc family, Teams RWBY and NPR'S shared dream)**

In this dream, those who wronged and hurt him saw a different scene instead of a calm forest. It was a barren wasteland as multiple weapons littered the grounds and sand dunes, as if the blades were graves.

In the air the sun was in full blistering effect like in a desert as there were also gears in the air. Some spinning, and some bound in chains **(combinations of regular emiya's unlimited blade works with emiya alter's blade works in his 4th artwork)**

At the top of the hill stands Jaune, wearing a black shirt with red bandages around his arms but he was impaled with the weapons of Team RWBY and NPR.

And when he turned around, everyone gasped in shock. Jaune is not only had weapons sticking out of him, but Crocea mors was stabbed in his heart as his skin was covered in gold and red schisms on his skins. As if he was breaking down in pieces.

The look he gave them was cold. The once blue eyes that they first met was now a deep dark azure, cold and showed no mercy.

Before anyone could say anything, a figure appeared next to Jaune, a woman around his age wearing a black dress in taters and was wielding a red scythe with a design of a skull on the back of the blade.

The scary thing was that her eyes were red like that of the grimm but had a much worse feeling behind them **(older reapertale chara)**.

Then everyone took in the look of the two people before them. Yang and Nora did a reckless thing of charging at them… only for the scary girl to take action and cut them both in half.

After they were killed, the girl in the black dress ran forward killing the Arc family, and cut down Weiss, Blake, and Ren.

Only Ruby and Pyrrha remained as the girl walked up them and said something that shocked them.

" ** _You hurt my lover and partner Jaune, TIME FOR SOME REVENGE!"_** she said as she decapitated the two of them.

In that instance all the people in the dream, woke up in a sweat, still remembering the dream as if it were real, and felt sickness crawled up to their stomach.

The only thing was that they didn't know what it means.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Genocide, and a prince returns (Part I)**

 **A/N: Hello all, its been a while, I'm back and I have news. I just graduated Highschool so I'm happy so for now its time for the chapter(s).**

 **Warning: Minor smut in this chapter**

 **Beta: Mugen no Tenma**

 _ **Chara's POV**_

There's... something wrong here.

I feel warm... and something is holding me. Wait, what?

Who is that? I swear if it's some kind of ghost or some pervert, I will kill it. Painfully.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to see Jaune sleeping next to me.

Hold on a second. Did... did Jaune and Frisk fucked without me knowing?! No, wait... he's still have his clothes on, and so am I. That's good... for now, at least, but I wonder...

I did hear him said that he promised to protect Frisk but is he strong enough? I suppose it's time to do a body check. I put my hand over his body and began my examination.

Now let's see... hmm, despite all the scars, he's pretty well built. Not bad. He may look weak but there's great strength in him. I can see his SOUL somehow, and it was a strong one. Just like Frisk when I first met her.

Anyway, I've often heard that each scars tells a story, but Jaune's scars are a complete history of pain and despair... I can say those scars hurts much more than me. I wonder if he's hiding something, I have to examine him more thoroughly—

Wait... something's poking me.

"Well, you looked like you're having a field day touching me, Frisk." A sleepy voice called out.

I slowly looked up to see Jaune's face, the blonde boy barely awake, before he realizes something.

"Hold on... you seem different. You're not Frisk. Who are you?" He asked.

 ** _Jaune's POV_**

I was having a really peaceful dream.

Me and Frisk were married and had a family... a really nice one, at that. Suddenly my dream was interrupted as I felt soft hands touching my chest... Is Frisk getting bold or something?

I slowly opened my eyes to see Frisk slowly rubbing her hand across my chest, rather without a sense of restraint.

"You're having a field day touching me, Frisk." I said as she slowly looked up at me with her red eyes—

Wait, red eyes?! I thought Frisk had brown eyes! What is going on?

"Hold on...You seem different. You're not Frisk. Who are you?" I asked as

The 'Frisk look-alike' got out of the bed, and walked towards the mirror, gesturing at me to follow her.

"Come here. I wanna show you something." She said as I complied and went to the mirror.

"You ask who I am, right? Well, I'm Chara Dreemur, the first human that fell down in the Underground." She explained.

"Okay... so?" I nodded as she continued.

"I believe you're familiar about the other children, since you helped Frisk and all." She said. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, I suppose... I remembered the coffins, and one was opened, nothing inside it." I replied, unsure. "... is that you? But..."

"Yeah, that was me." The now called Chara grinned. "Bet you are wondering why now I'm in Frisk's body... right?" She asked me.

"Yeah... should I be worried about you doing a genocide?" I asked her, elicited a raised eyebrow from her. "I'm—I'm just asking, that's all."

Chara kept her eyebrow raised, staring at me blankly before she giggles softly.

"No. Not anymore, since I combined my soul with Frisk, I'm now bound to her." Chara replied, shaking her head. "So even if I want to, I can't exactly do that. She always managed to stop me before I lost control of myself..."

"So... like a second personality?" I lifted two fingers and waggled them playfully.

"Yes, in a way." she replied calmly. "...why?"

"Does anyone else know about this?" I asked her again.

"Only Sans. But, since you came along... he hasn't been worried." Chara replied. "That's weird. I could never understand him... but then only Frisk and that Papyrus guy can get close with him, so whatever."

"... ooookaaay..." I drawled out slowly. "Um... what are you doing?"

I asked her that, because she's slowly make her way towards me... and I somehow got a bad feeling about this. Don't ask why or how.

"So, Jaune... mind telling me what did you mean when you said you would protect Frisk?" Chara asked me, her eyes glowing ominously."I would like to know what exactly do you meant by that. Tell me."

I took a deep breath and sighed before answering.

"Well, I promised Sans that I would protect her." I spoke. "She saved my life, so it's the least I could do. I don't know what else to do and where else to go anyway."

"I see..."

Her red eyes glowed a little brighter than before. It feels as if she's staring right at my soul, my inner core, it was strange.

"... good, you're honest." She said, and her eyes dimmed a bit. "However, don't think I forgot when you walked in on us naked. What would you say for yourself, Jaune?"

Her eyes glowed brighter again. God help me.

I couldn't move or reply at her words, as a message played in my head.

 **A new skill has been created! Bloodlust Detection: Lv1**

Crap.

"Oh... that, uh, I said it was a mistake, you remember? and I had apologize to you... to Frisk, I mean." I said as Chara started to walk towards me. "But, if that bothers you too, then I'm sorry—"

Chara zeroed in and appeared before me before I can even blink. Those red eyes of hers...

"Well, Frisk may have forgiven you. But I'm different than her, you know." She said as she grabbed my hand and started to drag me. "Now come with me."

It's amazing how she can drag me rather effortlessly, what with our size difference.

"Uh... where are we going?" I asked her. "I just woke up..."

"You owe me Jauney boy," Smirking, she replied as we entered the bathroom. "So stop being a baby and be a real man for once."

"Owe you what?!" Panicking, I saw a message, saying Bloodlust Detection has leveled up.

"You owe me two things. A _massage_... and you got to let me see ' _it_ '" Chara said, putting emphasis on each demand, all while smirking "That is, if you want me to forgive you... what will you say, Jauney boy?"

Why is she smirking like that? Damn it, it was creepy and arousing at the same time. Plus, we are in a bathroom... just the two of us... I wonder what is she talking about...

"O—okay, a massage, no problem. But what is 'it' you're talking about?" I asked, now a little scared as she got closer and close to me by the moment.

"I mean let me see this..." Chara said as she grabbed my crotch. I didn't respond as her hand cup it in it's glory. "Oooh..."

Why—why is her eyes glimmering?

"Hmm... For skinny guy you seem to be packing alot..." Chara said as she started the shower. "Okay, now clothes off." She said.

"Say what?!" I replied with a jawdrop.

"I said clothes off, silly. You owe me." Chara replied as she took off her night gown and revealed her shapely boobs.

I reluctantly took off my shirt as Chara got close to me.

"Now... let's see... here." Chara said as she took off my pants.

"Oh my. Forget the massage, I can do something else to make this even." Chara said as she pushed me in the shower as I feel the warm droplets of water.

In my mind I was panicking a bit. My first thought was just what size her boobs were... I used scan at her, and a message popped up instantly.

 **Scan has leveled up! Now you can read body measurements, even your own!**

...

Well... that's convenient—

My thoughts were quickly stopped as Chara got down on her knees and covered my length in her boobs and licked it.

...whoa.

 **3rd POV**

"My my... you're a skinny guy... but a monster hidden in those baggy pants... I like it." Chara said as she started to rub Jaune's length up and down. Jaune's member slowly became fully erect with each lick as it now stands fully erect even tapping Chara's face.

"Oooh full of surprises. Now enjoy, you." Chara said as she started to lick Jaune's girthy member and give him a blowjob.

Jaune moaned as Chara kept swallowing his length even going to hilt but with the combined sensation of the warm water made the pleasure rise.

As Chara kept deepthroating, Jaune felt something snap in and he grabbed Chara's head and force her to move faster. Chara's eyes widen from the sudden move only for her to gain a blush as Jaune forces his member down her throat.

"Chara, I'm close." Jaune said as he forced her to go faster, as he was no longer able to deal with the vacuum like suction. "I'm... gonna... come!"

With one more thrust, Jaune brought Chara down to the hilt as he released his load down her throat. Rope after rope of thick cum went down her throat as Jaune heard loud gulps till Chara came up and got off his length with a loud pop.

The duo stared at each other as Chara broke the silence, with her face turned back to neutral.

"Well... looks like I was right about you, Jaune." Chara said as she grabbed the shampoo.

"Right about... what?" Jaune asked her.

"You're nothing but the perfect man for us... don't sweat it. Besides, don't you have a training session with Sans or something? We better going before he came here... so, are you gonna help me clean up or what?" Chara said.

"Yeah... you're right" Jaune replied as they continued their awkward shower...

Awkward from Jaune's side anyway, as Chara just had fun teasing him. Once they changed they left to the Skelebro's House.

 **-Sometimes Later-**

 **Jaune's POV**

"Hey, Sans we're here!" I called out as the skeleton in question appeared.

I wonder if he had another expression beside that wide grin?

"Good to see you, kid. Training had already began, so let's get started." Sans said, as he teleported me to the training area.

Then... we got to meet Ink again.

"Today... Jaune, we're gonna do something different. Sans had told me already about your ability, so now we're gonna make you fight... [Ink Monsters]!" Ink said dramatically.

Then he drew a line with his pant brush and pen of the same size, making 2 lines on the ground as 4 humanoid monsters appeared on each line. Each one consisted of thick, black ink.

' _Damn, that's different than before!_ ' I thought as I summoned Kanshou and Bakuya in my hands. ' _Gotta move fast, then_.'

Ink watched me with a cheerful attitude, while Sans kept his usual grin, fully relaxed.

"Well, this will be a battle royal, so give it your all!" Ink said as the monsters attacked me. "Or else, you would die! Maybe. Probably. But whatever, now go!"

I rolled my eyes as I constantly phased and weaved through their attacks with agile movement, and as I found an opening, I quickly scanned them.

 **Ink Monsters A-H Lv: 20**

 **Hp: 500, Atk: 50**

 **Def: 50 Int: 10**

' _Damn, they're strong as hell!_ _But this ends now... time to kick some ink blobs's ass!_ ' I thought as I cut my first target.

 **Frisk's POV**

I woke up rather abruptly.

I... I don't really remember what happen when I woke up. I remembered falling asleep in Jaune's arms and that's it... Hmm, I wonder if Chara took control over me again... I didn't gain any EXP, so it might not be it... that's a relief.

' _Hey, Frisk we need to talk._ ' Chara's voice resounded in my head.

I sighed.

' _What is it, Chara_?' I asked her internally.

'I have officially talked to Jaune now.' Chara said, her image in my head grinning... drawing some kind of worry from myself.

' _What did you do to him?_ ' I asked her.

' _Don't worry, he's fine... though I did have fun with him_.' Chara replied, still grinning.

' _What did you make him do?!_ ' I asked again, rather hyterically now.

'Oh, I just made him show his... let's just say, his 'third leg'... and damn, that was well worth it." Chara said, her grin threatened to grow even wider, and my face erupted in a mad blush.

' _You saw what?!_ ' I yelled at her.

'Yes, Frisk, I saw his monster cock. So what? As return, I even let him see our rack and even gave him a nice blowjob and boobjob to go with it." Chara explained, chuckling all the while.

' _What have you done..._ ' I glared at her.

' _Hey, if it helps, he's got a nice, huge one down there... besides as payment for our 'treatment' he's gonna make us dinner, so if I were you, I would take the advantage._ ' Chara said.

' _Well, it would be nice to have him cook for me though..._ ' I thought.

' _There. See now? You're thinking! Besides, don't forget that Jaune is a Huge Sweetheart, also you two were made for each other, like couples of soft rock or something... whatever._ ' Chara said, a bit nonchalant.

I ignored my split personality for the sake of my peace of mind...

' _I wonder... just what exactly their training includes?_ ' I thought as I look out the window. ' _I hope he's alright... Jaune..._ '

 **Jaune's POV**

' _Damn these things, they're so persistent!_ '

I cursed in my mind as I phased through another swipe from the blob monster. I defeated one already, but the others are tougher than the first one...

 **Warning!**

Wait, what the—

 **Kanshou and Bakyuya (Revolvers) have been added to your hub!**

'Wait... revolvers?'

I was giddy as hell as I switched to my new weapons and instantly felt the immense weight difference.

These revolver thingy... they feel heavier than the twin swords, but how powerful do they shoot? I think I gotta check it out.

I shot one of the ink blobs, causing it to explode violently, instantly killing it.

... Damn those guns are too powerful. Also, the recoil is too much for me now... Gotta finish this quickly before I run out of strength.

I shot two more ink monsters, but missed, as they went to the third and final Ink Monster, and immediately growing in size... Wait, did those things combine to make a huge monster? Stupid me, of course they are! I quickly scanned the now gigantic blob monster and...

 **Ink Goliath lv: 30**

 **Hp: 10,000 Atk: 100**

 **Def: 70 Int: 10**

... fuck this, a boss battle already?!

' _Goddamnit... I need to end this, now_!' I thought as a pop up came before my face.

 **Would you like to synch with: Emiya Alter Y/N?**

I tapped yes, and another message came up.

 **Skill restriction of [Unlimited Lost Works] has been temporally lifted. Usable.**

Shit... well, it's now or never!

As it felt like someone was teaching me a song, I began to chant a string of incantation.

 _"_ _I am the bone of my sword._ _"_

I turned the gun Bakuya into a bullet and loaded it in Kanshou, then aimed it at the Goliath.

I pulled the trigger, causing the bullet shot out, and hit the monster straight in the chest.

 _"_ _So as I pray Unlimited Lost Works._ _"_

I ended the short incantation, causing a black-edged blade to erupt from its chest... before even more and more blades erupted from the body violently, as if it was nothing but a pin cushion for the blade...

Obviously, the Goliath disappeared without a trace. It died, for the lack of a better term.

And whoa, that was amazing... but also really bloody. A message appeared after that...

 **Level up x10!**

Holy shit! That's a lot! Let's check my stats, pronto!

 **Jaune Arc Lv: 20**

 **Hp: 350**

 **Mp: 400**

 **Ap: 1000**

 **Str: 80**

 **Def: 100**

 **Chr: 20**

 **Int: 10**

 **Sp: 20**

 **Unassigned Points: 50**

Hot damn, that's a lot of points... Okay, so now let's try to make it even for me... Allocate the points for my low stat... and then... voila!

 **Jaune Arc Lv: 20**

 **Hp:350 Mp: 400**

 **Ap: 1000 Str: 80**

 **Def: 100 Int: 40**

 **Chr: 30 Sp: 30**

I smiled at my current stat, before dismissing it with a wave of my hand.

"...Okay, that's it... so how did I do?" I asked as I turned to Ink who stood there, wide eyed. For Sans, I think he left some moment ago.

"That was amazing! Jaune, that's really cool, you defeated them all!" Ink replied happily.  
"...Though I have a question about that final move... what did you do, eh?" He asked me.

"That... um, it was just instinct, I guess? If I remembered correctly... I said _Unlimited Lost Works._ Is that what I said?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Yeah, but you might need to save that as a last resort only, understand? Cause that would be really bloody if you do that to a literal flesh and blood person..." Ink told me, now a bit wary.

You don't need to remind me again about what that technique does... it gives me the creeps.

"Right, I understand." I nodded. "So... should we continue this, or are we done?" I asked him.

"You've been at it for almost three hours... now, show me an example of your power level before you go. I'm curious." Ink replied.

I sent him a party request and he readily accepted it.

"I see... already at level twenty, eh? If you were from here, you would be the most dangerous, next to Chara." Ink said, shrugging.

Well... about that...

"Um... about that, I met Chara actually, she overtook Frisk for a moment... but nothing actually serious happened." I told him.

Yeah... there's totally nothing serious happened back there. Totally nothing... yes... probably.

I saw the total astonishment and incredulous look on Ink's face.

"I see, I see..." He then calmed himself. "So... did you sedate her, or what?" He asked me.

"Actually she was calm in the first place... all we did was talk for a bit." I replied dully.

Just—just talk, of course! Nothing else happened!

Did he buy that? I hope so.

"I see... anyway, if you need some advice, feel free to come to me, alright?"

"Okay."

"Good. See ya." Ink said before he disappeared...

And as he did, a message popped up.

 **Would you like to Update Y/N?**

...Wait, there are updates? Why I just told about it now?

I pressed yes, and when I did, I felt the lost of skills like the last time I synched with someone.

 **Processing... Update, Complete Status menu has been updated!**

Wonder what that means?

I checked my stats again... Everything seem the same, except for a little addition on the bottom...

 **Height" 6'0**

 **Weight: 194 Lbs**

 **Body type: Athletic Thin (Shirou Kotomine's Body Type)**

 **D-size: Soft: 9 inch Hard: 14 inch**

Not sure how to feel about that last little bit...

But wait! Something else came up!

 **With the update, another power has been added. Would you like to unlock it now (Y/N)?**

I tapped yes, and another message popped up

 **Skill unlocked: Word Magic LV: 1**

 **Description: Allows your written words to have effect (use of finger is mandatory).**

Interesting... I'll need to test that later, I suppose?

I left the waterfall and went back to Snowden. On my way back, something felt off, and it feels like someone... or something, is watching me.

Well, look at that, it seems like I was right as a vine tried to wrap itself around me, as I phased right through it.

"Well, well... what do we have here?" A voice called out. "It seems like the rumors were true, another human fell down here. Howdy!"

I turned to see the person... or rather the talking flower in question.

I know who he is.

"Flowey." I said as the plant with a face came up.

He was surprised to say at least.

"So you know who I am. But how? I don't even know who are you." Flowey asked me.

"My name's Jaune. the bastard son of ancient family... although my family name is not even important here... however, not like yours, your family is the important one... am I right, Asriel?" I said as Flowey took back in surprise.

He's now moving around me warily.

"How did you know that?" Flowey replied in shock.

"Yeah... the story is, I still have some memories when you attacked Frisk, long time ago." I replied. "I was one of the SOULs."

Yeah, somehow I remembered. Thing is, I just remembered when this flower showed up.

"Wait... so that was you helping her, that anomoly... so what now? What are you gonna do anyway?" Flowey asked.

"It's us. Now we get back home... can you get to the ruins entrance?" I asked him.

He thought about it for a second, before nodding.

"Sure... meet me there, human." Flowey said before he disappeared.

I walked back to the Skelebros house and knock on the door.

"Ah kid. You're back, nice to see you." Sans said as he opened the door. "Everything goes well?"

"Yeah, better than I expected. I even got stronger as well! ...Is Frisk ready?" I asked him.

"Hm, yeah she's ready... hey kid, Jaune's back!" Sans called out, before turning back at me. "And also, Jaune, there's no training tomorrow." Sans continued.

"... why?"

"I got something to do, and I bet you too. There's that."

"Okay then... fair enough."

As I nod to the elder skeleton brother, Frisk showed up.

"Yeah, I'm ready now... also, Jaune... you're cooking tonight, so you have to get the ingredients." Frisk said as she lock her arm around mine.

I try SO HARD not to blush up a storm (while Sans grinned, somewhat different than usual) as we said our goodbyes and we stopped get the groceries.

Near the entrance Flowey suddenly came up from the snow.

"Hey human, finally you made it." Flowey said as I felt Frisk flinch. "Also, howdy there, old friend."

Frisk fall silent at that, unsure how to reply, I guess?

"Okay, Asriel. Ready to head in?" I said as Frisk got closer to me.

"Yeah I'll see you in a moment. Toriel doesn't seem to be home though...where is she?" Flowey asked me.

"She just told us to house sit. She's coming back in 5 days." I answered.

"I see... although... what to do now?" Flowey asked me again..

Before I can answer, a message popped up.

 **Quest Alert: RETURN! The Prince of Monsters**

 **Help Flowey return to his true self, Asriel Dreemur**

 **(Hint: Start by seeing Alphys)**

 **Reward:**

 **-Asriel Returns and remembers you**

 **-Alphys remembers you**

 **+200 affection from Chara and Frisk**

 **Decline: Flowey remains as himself.**

I hit accept as I respond with 'Tomorrow we meet Alphys' to Flowey, who left the place after that.

As we head inside, after about another hour of relaxing and after taking a quick shower, I begin to cook a meal.

I may have been abused for so long... but luckily I also had some teachers to teach me how to cook.

Thank you for that, Beacon Staff.

When I was done, I made a salad with beef and turkey kebabs with onions and peppers.

"So, how is it?" I asked Frisk as it looks like she was biting into a new type of food heaven.

"It's delicious, it's amazing! Jaune where did you learn to cook like that?" Frisk moaned out.

"That's because—"

Before I could answer Frisk shivered a bit before she opened her eyes, only to reveal a color of blood red.

Whelp. Unexpected shift ensued.

"Hello, Chara." I greeted her.

"Hello, Loverboy. I gotta say... you outdid yourself with this. Mmm." She said taking another bite. "... are you a Cooking God, by the way?

And she took another bite. While she was eating, a message played in my head.

 **Passive Skill Unlocked: Cooking Lv: Max**

...

Well that's nice, that could be handy.

"Anyway... I have to thank you for wanting to help Azzy. It means a lot to me." Chara said as we finished our meal. "He's... my first friend I ever had, you know?"

"It's no problem at all. I'm happy to help." I replied as I begin to wash the dishes.

"Hm, I bet you are."

"What? I'm not lying!"

"I trust you." She giggled. "Just wanna mess with you."

I rubbed my head with wet fingers, sending cold sensation to my head as I noticed the red-eyed girl became serious.

"...Come to my room when you're done. I've been talking with Frisk, and we need to confirm something" Chara said as she went to her room.

What she said worries me... I guess I'll know when I'm done.

After I finished cleaning the kitchen, I went to Frisk's room... only to see her in her usual nightgown on the bed, with Frisk in control in time.

"So... what is you want to talk about, Frisk?" I asked her.

Frisk took a deep breath before she began.

"...Chara told me about what happened this morning... and how you agreed to help Asriel." Frisk said as bright blush was present on her face. "... thank you."

"Oh... she told you about that? I'm sorry, Frisk." I replied as I bowed deeply.

Honestly, I have no control under that situation, but still, I felt sorry for letting it happened like that.

"Oh, no no... it's fine, you were worried about me and wanted nothing bad to happen... so I understand..." Frisk said.

"Also, about Asriel, I just decided to help him as a thank you for Ms. Toriel for everything she's done." I spoke. "It's just natural to help the people who had helped us, is it?"

"Yeah... you're right... also, that reminds me of what I want to talk... it's about us." Frisk said as she grabbed my hands. "About Chara and I."

"Actually, Frisk. There was something I wanted to ask you as well." I told as she look up in surprise.

"What is it?" She asked me.

"Since now I know that Chara is also listening... would you two do me the honor when the time is right? I want you two to go on a date with me." I asked her.

Frisk stood there in silence as if contemplating her answer... sometimes with a nod of her head, with unfocused eyes... probably, she's talking to Chara. Then she turns back at me.

"What do you mean... when the time is right?" She asked me.

"What I meant when the time is right... that means I will ask you out on a date infront of everyone, to show that we're a item... we are, aren't we?" I asked her.

And my answer was that Frisk hugged me close her head on my chest.

"Course we are. What a weird thing to say..." Frisk replied as she look up at me and smiled.

"That's great! But first, we gotta get Asriel back and Alphys might help... but that depends on her." I chuckled. "And since Sans gave me the day off tomorrow, we can do that freely."

"While Asriel coming back would be something major and happy... there's something else you should know. The barrier, it's already broken, and the only reason we're still down here is because something else is blocking us." Frisk explained. "I don't know what though."

"So... how do broke this 'something', though?" I asked her.

"As I said, I don't know. When we have Asriel back, we can visit Asgore and see the problem ourselves." Frisk replied.

"I see... well, shall we get to sleep? We have a big day tomorrow." I said with a smile.

"Course... also since we're together now... you can sleep with me, but... no funny business!" Frisk said with a blush. "... at least, not yet..."

"Hahaha, don't worry, I understand." I replied, now laughing a little.

Then we climbed in bed we laid there in each others arms as the sweet lull of sleep overtook us.

 **The Next Morning**

Once we woke up, me, Frisk/Chara, and Flowey headed to Hotland to hopefully get Alphys to help us...

However, when we got there, we didn't expect to walk in on Alphys and Undine making out.

What a perfect time to visit, yeah!

"Uhh... are we interupting something?" I said as Undine and Alphys jumped from my voice as they saw me and Frisk.

"Oh hey punk." Undine said to Frisk, before taking a glance at me and back. "...Who's that with you?" Undine said as she walked to us and looked to be studying me

"This is Jaune. The human that fell down recently." Frisk explained.

"Oh... is he now?" Undine replied as she grabbed my hand, shook and gripped it strongly "Nice to meet you, punk." Undine said.

With no clear thought to respond I gripped her hand back

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you" I replied confidently.

Why I'm feeling some hostility from her, though?

"Hmm... something about you is fishy." Undine said as she looks at me with a dark look. "I don't know what, but there's just something about you... that says I must kill you."

Undine continued to speak as she gripped my hand harder, refusing to let go.

Oh shit.

I'm so fucked.

 **To be continued...**

 **Now I bet your wondering why i stopped here. Well that's just to add suspense. Well anyway I have some things to say, I have finally graduated High school last week and I just had to celebrate for a while... so I hope you all can forgive me and until next in part 2, peace!**

 **And now for an Omake!**

 **Omake: Charisk's Pregnancy**

 **3rd POV**

We now take a look at the early marriage of Jaune and Charisk Dreammur Salem in the throws of Charisk's pregnancy about 6 months in.

"Jaune, me and the baby are so hungry... you mind cooking us your kebabs with red velvet cake covered in chocolate sauce? Oh and don't forget the pickles, please hun." Charasik asked her darling husband, with an adorable giggle.

"Course Hun, anything for you." Jaune replied.

 _After the long meal_

"Jaune, we need to be sure to get all the baby products. We need to be sure we get all we need, okay?" Charisk asked him.

"No problem at all, Charisk." Jaune replied, and about a hour after making the order... something unexpected just happens.

"Jaune, I want you to fuck me, fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for a week." Charisk said in a dark tone with her eyes red, filled with lust.

Jaune, for his part, didn't say anything as he was silent and embarssed by the bold move.

 _5 hours later_

' _Just 3 more months, Jaune. You can make it no problem_.' Jaune thought to himself.

The newlyweds were in their bed both sweating but Charaisk passed out with a smile of satifaction on her face.

 **A/N: Now I made some referances in this chapter leave in the reviews if you know what they are from. I don't own anything so Peace!**


End file.
